belgians_and_beholdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Scores
Six abilities provide a quick description of every creature's physical and mental characteristics: * Strength, measuring physical power * Dexterity, measuring agility * Constitution, measuring endurance * Intelligence, measuring reasoning and memory * Wisdom, measuring perception and insight * Charisma, measuring force of personality Is a character muscle-bound and insightful? Brilliant and charming? Nimble and hardy? Ability scores define these qualities--a creature's assets as well as weaknesses. The three main rolls of the game -- the ability check, the saving throw, and the attack roll -- rely on the six ability scores. The Introduction describes the basic rule behind these rolls: roll a d20, add an ability modifier derived from one of the six ability scores, plus any possible additional bonuses, and compare the total to a target number. Ability Scores and Modifiers Each of a creature's abilities has a score, a number that defines the magnitude of that ability. An ability score is not just a measure of innate capabilities, but also encompasses a creature's training and competence in activities related to that ability. A score of 10 or 11 is the normal human average, but adventurers and many monsters are a cut above average in most abilities. A score of 14-16 is the highest that a person usually reaches. Adventurers can have scores as high as 20, and monsters and divine beings can have scores as high as 30. Each ability also has a modifier, derived from the score and ranging from -9 (for an ability score of 1) to +20 (for a score of 30). The calculation to find ther ability's modifier is very simple, the ability's score - 10. Advantage and Disadvantage Sometimes a special ability or spell tells you that you have advantage or disadvantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll. When that happens, you roll a second d20 when you make the roll. Use the higher of the two rolls if you have advantage, and use the lower roll if you have disadvantage. For example, if you have disadvantage and roll a 17 and a 5, you use the 5. If you instead have advantage and roll those numbers, you use the 17. This does not apply to your proficiency die. If multiple situations affect a roll and each one grants advantage or imposes disadvantage on it, you don't roll more than one additional d20. If two favorable situations grant advantage, for example, you still roll only one additional d20. If circumstances cause a roll to have both advantage and disadvantage, you are considered to have neither of them, and you roll one d20. This is true even if multiple circumstances impose disadvantage and only one grants advantage or vice versa. In such a situation, you have neither advantage nor disadvantage. When you have advantage or disadvantage and something in the game, such as the halfling's Lucky trait, lets you reroll or replace the d20, you can reroll or replace only one of the dice. You choose which one. For example, if a halfling has advantage or disadvantage on an ability check and rolls a 1 and a 13, the halfling could use the Lucky trait to reroll the 1. You usually gain advantage or disadvantage through the use of special abilities, actions, or spells. The DM can also decide that circumstances influence a roll in one direction or the other and grant advantage or impose disadvantage as a result. Proficiency Die Every skill you have some measure of proficiency in has an associated proficiency die, this die ranges from a d4 to a d12, depending on how proficient your character is at the skill. Whenever you roll an ability check that is modified by the called skill, for example a Dexterity (Stealth) check, you roll a d20, add your ability modifier and then if you are proficient in the skill you roll your proficiency die. Your proficiency die can’t be added to a single die roll or other number more than once. For example, if two different rules say you can add a proficiency die to a Will save, you nevertheless add the bonus only once when you make the save. You may, however, roll two proficiency dice in some situations. If a circumstance suggests that your proficiency bonus applies more than once to the same roll, you still add it only once and multiply or divide it only once. By the same token, if a feature or effect allows you to roll multiple proficiency dice when making an ability check that wouldn’t normally benefit from your proficiency, you throw no dice instead. For that check your proficiency die does not exist, so rolling nothing twice is still nothing. In general, you don’t roll a proficiency die for attack rolls or saving throws. If a feature or effect allows you to do so, these same rules apply. There a 6 steps of proficiency as seen in following table: Ability Checks An ability check tests a character's or monster's innate talent and training in an effort to overcome a challenge. The DM calls for an ability check when a character or monster attempts an action (other than an attack) that has a chance of failure. When the outcome is uncertain, the dice determine the results. For every ability check, the DM decides which of the six abilities is relevant to the task at hand and the difficulty of the task, represented by a Difficulty Class. The more difficult a task, the higher its DC. The Typical Difficulty Classes table shows the most common DCs. Typical Difficulty Classes To make an ability check, roll a d20 and add the relevant ability modifier. As with other d20 rolls, apply bonuses and penalties, and compare the total to the DC. If the total equals or exceeds the DC, the ability check is a success--the creature overcomes the challenge at hand. Otherwise, it's a failure, which means the character or monster makes no progress toward the objective or makes progress combined with a setback determined by the DM. Contests Sometimes one character's or monster's efforts are directly opposed to another's. This can occur when both of them are trying to do the same thing and only one can succeed, such as attempting to snatch up a magic ring that has fallen on the floor. This situation also applies when one of them is trying to prevent the other one from accomplishing a goal--for example, when a monster tries to force open a door that an adventurer is holding closed. In situations like these, the outcome is determined by a special form of ability check, called a contest. Both participants in a contest make ability checks appropriate to their efforts. They apply all appropriate bonuses and penalties, but instead of comparing the total to a DC, they compare the totals of their two checks. The participant with the higher check total wins the contest. That character or monster either succeeds at the action or prevents the other one from succeeding. If the contest results in a tie, the situation remains the same as it was before the contest. Thus, one contestant might win the contest by default. If two characters tie in a contest to snatch a ring off the floor, neither character grabs it. In a contest between a monster trying to open a door and an adventurer trying to keep the door closed, a tie means that the door remains shut. Skills Each ability covers a broad range of capabilities, including skills that a character or a monster can be proficient in. A skill represents a specific aspect of an ability score, and an individual's proficiency in a skill demonstrates a focus on that aspect. (A character's starting skill proficiencies are determined at character creation, and a monster's skill proficiencies appear in the monster's stat block.) For example, a Dexterity check might reflect a character's attempt to pull off an acrobatic stunt, to palm an object, or to stay hidden. The DM can then further adjudicate a skill proficiency that could be relevant for this feat, the player may also ask if one of their proficiencies would help for this specific ability check. For example a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check to palm an object or Dexterity (Survival) to safely pick berries from a poisonous bush. Passive Checks A passive check is a special kind of ability check that doesn't involve any die rolls. Such a check can represent the average result for a task done repeatedly, such as searching for secret doors over and over again, or can be used when the DM wants to secretly determine whether the characters succeed at something without rolling dice, such as noticing a hidden monster. Here's how to determine a character's total for a passive check: 10 + all modifiers that normally apply to the check + average of your proficiency die If the character has advantage on the check, add 5. For disadvantage, subtract 5. The game refers to a passive check total as a score. For example, if a character has a Wisdom of 15 and novice proficiency in Perception, he or she has a passive Wisdom (Perception) score of 17, following the calculation of 10 + 5 (Wisdom modifier) + 2 (novice proficiency). Some class features that manipulate dice rolls will change your passive score, in which case you can use either the standard or the new calculation. The rules on hiding in the “Dexterity” section below rely on passive checks, as do the exploration rules. Working Together Sometimes two or more characters team up to attempt a task. The character who's leading the effort--or the one with the highest ability modifier--can make an ability check with advantage, reflecting the help provided by the other characters. In combat, this requires the Help action. A character can only provide help if the task is one that he or she could attempt alone. For example, trying to open a lock requires proficiency with thieves' tools, so a character who lacks that proficiency can't help another character in that task. Moreover, a character can help only when two or more individuals working together would actually be productive. Some tasks, such as threading a needle, are no easier with help. Group Checks When a number of individuals are trying to accomplish something as a group, the DM might ask for a group ability check. In such a situation, the characters who are skilled at a particular task help cover those who aren't. To make a group ability check, everyone in the group makes the ability check. If at least half the group succeeds, the whole group succeeds. Otherwise, the group fails. Group checks don't come up very often, and they're most useful when all the characters succeed or fail as a group. For example, when adventurers are navigating a swamp, the DM might call for a group Wisdom (Survival) check to see if the characters can avoid the quicksand, sinkholes, and other natural hazards of the environment. If at least half the group succeeds, the successful characters are able to guide their companions out of danger. Otherwise, the group stumbles into one of these hazards. Using Each Ability Every task that a character or monster might attempt in the game is covered by one of the six abilities. This section explains in more detail what those abilities mean and the ways they are used in the game. Strength Strength measures bodily power, athletic training, and the extent to which you can exert raw physical force. Strength Checks A Strength check can model any attempt to lift, push, pull, or break something, to force your body through a space, or to otherwise apply brute force to a situation. The DM might call for a Strength check when you try to accomplish tasks like the following: * Force open a stuck, locked, or barred door * Break free of bonds * Push through a tunnel that is too small * Hang on to a wagon while being dragged behind it * Tip over a statue * Keep a boulder from rolling Strength Attack Rolls and Damage You add your Strength modifier to your attack roll and your damage roll when attacking with a melee weapon such as a mace, a battleaxe, or a javelin. You use melee weapons to make melee attacks in hand-to-hand combat, and some of them can be thrown to make a ranged attack. Lifting and Carrying Your Strength score determines the amount of weight you can bear. The following terms define what you can lift or carry. Carrying Capacity. Your carrying capacity is your Strength score multiplied by 15. This is the weight (in pounds) that you can carry, which is high enough that most characters don't usually have to worry about it. Push, Drag, or Lift. You can push, drag, or lift a weight in pounds up to twice your carrying capacity (or 30 times your Strength score). While pushing or dragging weight in excess of your carrying capacity, your speed drops to 5 feet. Size and Strength. Larger creatures can bear more weight, whereas Tiny creatures can carry less. For each size category above Medium, double the creature's carrying capacity and the amount it can push, drag, or lift. For a Tiny creature, halve these weights. Variant: Encumbrance The rules for lifting and carrying are intentionally simple. Here is a variant if you are looking for more detailed rules for determining how a character is hindered by the weight of equipment. When you use this variant, ignore the Strength column of the Armor table. If you carry weight in excess of 5 times your Strength score, you are encumbered, which means your speed drops by 10 feet. If you carry weight in excess of 10 times your Strength score, up to your maximum carrying capacity, you are instead heavily encumbered, which means your speed drops by 20 feet and you have disadvantage on ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws that use Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. Dexterity Dexterity measures agility, reflexes, and balance. Dexterity Checks A Dexterity check can model any attempt to move nimbly, quickly, or quietly, or to keep from falling on tricky footing. The DM might call for a Dexterity check when you try to accomplish tasks like the following: * Control a heavily laden cart on a steep descent * Steer a chariot around a tight turn * Pick a lock * Disable a trap * Securely tie up a prisoner * Wriggle free of bonds * Play a stringed instrument * Craft a small or detailed object Dexterity Attack Rolls and Damage You add your Dexterity modifier to your attack roll and your damage roll when attacking with a ranged weapon, such as a sling or a longbow. You can also add your Dexterity modifier to your attack roll and your damage roll when attacking with a melee weapon that has the finesse property, such as a dagger or a rapier. Armor Class Depending on the armor you wear, you might add some or all of your Dexterity modifier to your Armor Class. While wearing no armor, your Armor Class is equal to 8 + your Dexterity modifier. Constitution Constitution measures health, stamina, and vital force. Constitution Checks Constitution checks are uncommon, and no skills apply to Constitution checks, because the endurance this ability represents is largely passive rather than involving a specific effort on the part of a character or monster. A Constitution check can model your attempt to push beyond normal limits, however. The DM might call for a Constitution check when you try to accomplish tasks like the following: * Hold your breath * March or labor for hours without rest * Go without sleep * Survive without food or water * Quaff an entire stein of ale in one go Hit Points Your Constitution modifier contributes to your hit points. Typically, you add your Constitution modifier to each Hit Die you roll for your hit points. If your Constitution modifier changes, your hit point maximum changes as well, as though you had the new modifier from 1st level. For example, if you raise your Constitution score when you reach 4th level and your Constitution modifier increases from +1 to +2, you adjust your hit point maximum as though the modifier had always been +2. So you add 3 hit points for your first three levels, and then roll your hit points for 4th level using your new modifier. Or if you're 7th level and some effect lowers your Constitution score so as to reduce your Constitution modifier by 1, your hit point maximum is reduced by 7. Intelligence Intelligence measures mental acuity, accuracy of recall, and the ability to reason. Intelligence Checks An Intelligence check comes into play when you need to draw on logic, education, memory, or deductive reasoning. The Arcana, History, Investigation, Nature, and Religion skills reflect aptitude in certain kinds of Intelligence checks. The DM might call for an Intelligence check when you try to accomplish tasks like the following: * Communicate with a creature without using words * Estimate the value of a precious item * Pull together a disguise to pass as a city guard * Forge a document * Recall lore about a craft or trade * Win a game of skill Spellcasting Ability Some casters use Intelligence as their spellcasting ability, which helps determine the saving throw DCs of spells they cast. Proficiency Aptitude Your intelligence modifier is used to determine how many skills you can train every time you gain an ability score improvement. For example, at 4th level when you gain your first ability score improvements, you have a total amount of points equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 2). The following table dictates how many points it costs to go up a proficiency level. For example, if you have 20 Intelligence at 4th level, you can go from untrained to apprentice in a skill using 6 of your 10 points and then spend the remaining 4 points to make progress towards the adept level. At 8th level, you can spend 2 more points to reach adept level in that skill and spend another 8 points to reach expert level. You could then become a master in that skill at 12th level. When you increase your Intelligence, you retroactively gain any points you would have had in previous levels, so if you increase your Intelligence from 19 to 20 with your ability score improvement at 12th level; you would have 10 points to spend, plus 2 additional points you would have otherwise gotten at 4th and 8th level. Wisdom Wisdom reflects how attuned you are to the world around you and represents perceptiveness and intuition. Wisdom Checks A Wisdom check might reflect an effort to read body language, understand someone’s feelings, notice things about the environment, or care for an injured person. The DM might call for a Wisdom check when you try to accomplish tasks like the following: * Get a gut feeling about what course of action to follow * Discern whether a seemingly dead or living creature is undead Spellcasting Ability Clerics, druids, and rangers use Wisdom as their spellcasting ability, which helps determine the saving throw DCs of spells they cast. Perception The perception skill is intrinsically linked to your Wisdom score, which you use to perceive the world around you. Your passive perception acts as a DC against enemies that attempt to hide from you. Charisma Charisma measures your ability to interact effectively with others. It includes such factors as confidence and eloquence, and it can represent a charming or commanding personality. Charisma Checks A Charisma check might arise when you try to influence or entertain others, when you try to make an impression or tell a convincing lie, or when you are navigating a tricky social situation. The DM might call for a Charisma check when you try to accomplish tasks like the following: * Find the best person to talk to for news, rumors, and gossip * Blend into a crowd to get the sense of key topics of conversation Spellcasting Ability Bards, paladins, sorcerers, and warlocks use Charisma as their spellcasting ability, which helps determine the saving throw DCs of spells they cast. Saving Throws A saving throw--also called a save--represents an attempt to resist a spell, a trap, a poison, a disease, or a similar threat. You don’t normally decide to make a saving throw; you are forced to make one because your character or monster is at risk of harm. To make a saving throw, roll a d20 and add the appropriate ability modifier. Fortitude Your fortitude denotes your ability to resist physical effects applied to you, including, but not limited to: poisoning you, pushing you backwards or trying to stop you from moving. The ability modifier used for a fortitude saving throw is either strength or constitution, your choice. Stability Your stability denotes your ability to keep your footing against anything that tries to disrupt your balance, either by sheer grit or graceful dance. The ability modifier used for a stability saving throw is either strength or dexterity, your choice. Reflex Your reflex denotes your ability to avoid effects that happen suddenly, using your mental acuity or bodily reflexes to dodge out of the way. The ability modifier used for a stability saving throw is either dexterity or intelligence, your choice. Clarity Your clarity denotes your ability to see through effects that alter your perspective or illusory images. The ability modifier used for a clarity saving throw is either intelligence or wisdom, your choice. Will Your will denotes your ability to resist effects that attempt to alter your state of mind, such as mind control or frightening effects. The ability modifier used for a will saving throw is either wisdom or charisma, your choice. Animus Your animus denotes your ability to resist effects that attempt to alter your sense of self or attempt to change the plane you are on. The ability modifier used for an animus saving throw is either constiution or charisma, whichever you prefer. Initiative Your DM decides the ability used for initiative, usually, this will be a Dexterity check. In some situations such as tentative peace talks or ambushes, your DM can ask you to roll initiative using your Wisdom, using your gut instincts to help your reflexes along. Similarly, after a cave-in or something similar, your DM can ask you to add your Strength or Constitution as your fortitude helps you steady yourself before combat.